The invention relates to a passenger seat with armrests mounted on the sides of the seat.
Such armrests are subject to heavy wear not only with regard to their use but they are also exposed to forces caused by the movement of a vehicle in which the seats are installed. Extreme forces are effective, for example, during an accident. Armrests of passenger seats installed in buses are over-dimensioned so as to be able to withstand forces occurring under special extreme circumstances. These armrests are therefore usually firmly mounted on the seat or its support frame.
Although such firm mounting is quite suitable, it is usually uncomfortable to take place on such a seat since the legroom available between the passenger seats is generally limited and access to the seats is blocked by the armrest. Armrests are, therefore, often pivotally supported on the armrest's support so that they can be pivoted out of the way.
Such armrests, however, tend to rattle after a relatively short period of use since the forces applied are occasionally quite large. Heavy duty bearing structures for pivotal armrests, however, would be expensive and heavy.
It is, therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide for a passenger seat and armrest pivot bearing which is inexpensive, light and which can withstand vibration and shock forces without gaining a tendency to rattle.